A curved display is an arc-shaped design with an entire screen facing and surrounding the viewer, which can provide a wider viewing angle and wide panoramic image effect, and the off-axis viewing distortion is reduced when viewed at close range. However, an uneven brightness phenomenon exists under an L0 state (i.e., a full black state of the screen) of the existing curved display due to bending, which is known as Curved L0 Mura.